


Back to Work

by lynndyre



Series: Yuri Lowell, Private Eye [7]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows a few days after Dew of Little Things, and Flynn's bad night.  With his return to the precinct, things starting to look up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Work

**Author's Note:**

> Emma Honeywell is from the game 'The Last Remnant', where she is an awesome kickass general. Flynn needed a good boss, after Alexei. :)

He shares the elevator up with a tall woman with a grey ponytail. She moves like he feels, and he isn't supposed to be back at work yet. Some strange urge to have a sense of human connection makes him ask.

"You got hurt too?"

She looks him up and down; maybe it's the sling, or maybe she can tell his question was genuine, but she softens just a fraction. "Desk work from here out. Hence the transfer."

The bell dinged and they stepped out into the main area. "We could use more good people."

"Thanks. I think." The office she stops in front of used to be Alexei's, the deskplate reads 'Commissioner Emma Honeywell'. Flynn is an idiot.

"I'm sorry, sir. I mean- ma'am."

She raises her hand, and her smile makes the scar across her nose crinkle. "Call me sir and I think we'll be fine, Detective Scifo."


End file.
